For many years agricultural balers have been used to consolidate and package crop material so as to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a baler, for example a round baler, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, pickups of the baler gather the cut and windrowed crop material from the ground, then convey the cut crop material to a rotor for conveyance into a bale chamber within the baler. A drive mechanism operates to activate the pickups, augers, and a rotor of the feed mechanism. A conventional bale chamber may include a pair of opposing sidewalls with a series of belts that rotate and compress the crop material into a cylindrical shape.
The rotor includes rotor fingers that rotate with a rotor shaft to perform the conveyance of the crop material. However, the crop material often becomes entangled with the rotor shaft.
This document describes a rotor stripper for stripping crop material and preventing the crop material from becoming entangled with the rotor shaft, while also efficiently pushing the crop material to the bale chamber. The rotor stripper is easily and securably attached to the rotor shaft.